the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America: Civil War/Credits
Full credits for Captain America: Civil War. Logos Opening Marvel Studios presents Captain America: Civil War Closing Directed by ANTHONY and JOE RUSSO Screenplay by CHRISTOPHER MARKUS & STEPHEN MCFEELY Produced by KEVIN FEIGE, p.g.a. Executive Producer LOUIS D’ESPOSITO Executive Producers VICTORIA ALONSO PATRICIA WHITCHER Executive Producers NATE MOORE STAN LEE Co-Producer MITCH BELL Director of Photography TRENT OPALOCH Production Designer OWEN PATERSON Edited by JEFFREY FORD, ACE MATTHEW SCHMIDT Costume Designer JUDIANNA MAKOVSKY Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC Visual Effects Supervisor DAN DELEEUW Head of Visual Development RYAN MEINERDING Music by HENRY JACKMAN Music Supervisor DAVE JORDAN Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, C.S.A. Crawl Art CAST SECOND UNIT PUERTO RICO UNIT GERMANY UNIT GERMANY SECOND UNIT BRAZIL UNIT MARVEL STUDIOS WALT DISNEY STUDIOS STUDIO BABELSBERG VISUAL EFFECTS AND ANIMATION ILM Visual Effects Supervisor RUSSELL EARL ILM Animation Supervisor STEVE RAWLINS ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JEANIE KING Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Additional Visual Effects by BASE FX TBA Additional Visual Effects by VIRTUOS TBA Visual Effects by SAROFSKY TBA Visual Effects by ANIMAL LOGIC TBA Visual Effects by EXCEPTIONAL MINDS TBA Digital Intermediate by TECHNICOLOR Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company - Marin County, California Final Sound Mix and ADR Recorded at THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS Burbank, California Digital Collaboration and Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM End Crawl by EXCEPTIONAL MINDS Main Title Sequence by SAROFSKY Dailies by SHED Original Score Composed and Produced by HENRY JACKMAN SONGS "TRY TO REMEMBER" Written by Tom Jones and Harvey Schmidt "FINDERS KEEPERS" Written by Xzibit, Demerick Shelton Ferm, Sylvester Jordan Jr., and 21 Courtesy of Extreme Music "PIE JESU (FAURÉ REQUIEM)" Arranged by Robert Henry Performed by The Atlanta Boy Choir, Maestro Fletcher Wolfe, Director, Hendricks Coates, Soloist "BONNIE & CLYDE" Written and performed by Spencer Shapeero "I FALL IN LOVE TOO EASILY" Written by Jule Styne and Sammy Cahn Performed by Chet Baker Courtesy of Blue Note Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "LEFT HAND FREE" Written by Joe Newman, Thomas Green and Augustus Unger-Hamilton Performed by Alt-J Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. / Canvasback Music Courtesy of Infectious Music Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing By arrangement with BMG Rights Management (US) LLC Soundtrack Available on MARVEL MUSIC / HOLLYWOOD RECORDS This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. A co-production between VITA-RAY DUTCH PRODUCTIONS III LLC and STUDIO BABELSBERG SPECIAL THANKS The State of Georgia The City of Atlanta The City of Fayetteville The City of Peachtree City Fulton, Fayette, & Gwinnett Counties, GA Dan Cathy A Better Way Ministries C&S Film Concierge, LLC Porsche Cars North America, Inc. Boisfeuillet Jones Atlanta Civic Center Clayton State University Richard B. Russell Federal Building Lee Thomas MaryAnn Hughes Production Services in Iceland provided by Truenorth Production supported by The Ministry of Industries and Innovation in Iceland Australian Post Production Services provided by Prep Shoot Post Australia Greenberg Traurig Germany LLP - Stefan Lütje, Georg von Wallis, and Laura Zentner MDM Mitteldeutsche Medienförderung MFG Filmförderung Baden-Württemberg Leipzig/Halle Airport Susann Walther Somerset House Mayor Kasim Reed Jenny Cline - Wyndham Peachtree City Direct Dimensions, Inc. Gentle Giant Studios Perception MIT Shutterstock Thinkstock Getty Images Framepool Nimia Act One Script Clearances ProSiebenSat.1 TV Deutschland GmbH, Laura Duennwald and Michael Marx MSNBC, Kate Snow and Ari Melber Digital Asset Management Provided by 5TH KIND Equipment provided by PANAVISION ALEXA IMAX 65mm cameras and lenses provided by ARRI Rental and IMAX Corporation Camera Cranes, Dollies, Remote & Stabilized Camera Systems by CHAPMAN / LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Filmed on Location at Pinewood Studios, Atlanta Filmed at Studio Babelsberg Produced with the support of Filmed on location in Puerto Rico, thanks to the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico, the Puerto Rico Film Commission and its Film Incentive Program. www.FilmPuertoRico.com © 2016 MARVEL The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Spider-Man will return Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits